


Ne cherche pas le le bonheur, crée-le

by weavirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Airport Reunion, Coffee date, Couple, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Implied Relationships, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Past Relationship(s), cute relationship, outed themselves day, platonic to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: prompt was : Can someone write a fluff one shot of Scott picking Tessa up from the airport when she comes back from France thanks -- @virtuemoiraf on twitter.





	Ne cherche pas le le bonheur, crée-le

It was finally time, august 22nd had finally come.

His girl was finally coming home.

Scott had always been an early riser but being up and about at 5 am for no other reasons that excitement was a bit much, even for him. He tried, and tried to fall back asleep but all he could think about was how Tessa was currently on a flight back to Montreal, back to him.

After spending another hour turning in their bed, he finally decided to get up and start his day. He first walked into their bathroom and smiled at the thought running through his mind. He was even excited at the thought of arguing over who would get the bathroom first in the morning.  Damn he was desperate. He jumped into the shower and quickly scrub himself before wrapping a towel around his waist. He brushed his teeth, applied the moisturizer Tessa had purchased for him and ditched the towel on its rack before walking butt naked through their room, in order to find the perfect outfit to pick up Tessa from the airport. He knew what jeans he would wear, he just needed to find the perfect shirt to go with it. He was debating between a white t-shirt with the dark stripes on it and the other option was a black t-shirt with his red and black flannel. He wanted to feel comfortable and appear casual. It was the first time Tessa and Scott would be out in public as a couple, and not their platonic business partner shit they’ve been selling for the past two years.

He was looking at the shirts laying on the bed before grabbing his phone and opening Instagram – contrarily of what people thought, Scott was on Social Media. He just chose not to post or comment anything. Having Tessa Virtue for girlfriend pushed him to see what she was up to, and it was also a way to find out what she was doing when he was not with her. He clicked on her icon at the top of his screen, opening what she had called her Instastory. He smiled at the mandatory photo of the airport view, she took at every airport they’ve been to – she would usually not post those, but this time she did and he knew that it was because she knew he would follow her adventure, on the photo was a glimpse of red, and Scott knew which one of her travel outfit she was wearing. He clicked on the photo to make it to the next. It was a photo of her knees in her seat, holding her plane ticket, displaying the fact that was only flying to Montreal, when her sister would fly back to London. He smiled, first step of their announcement was done, now it was his turn to post something.

He grabbed the outfit #2 and got dressed, then he walked down to the kitchen to clean and organize the last thing he didn’t have time to do last night. After a few hours of cleaning, organizing and starting a slow cooking meal, he left the house for Starbucks, his first stop of the day. Instead of going through the drive-through, he decided to go in and order in person. He was risking a little bit but people in Montreal were so used to see skaters everywhere, they were often left alone – but today was one of the first day one of them were out and about after the Olympics. He walked in with confidence and smiled at the barista, the one who knew their orders. He walked to the front desk and nod as the young girl in front of him asked if he would take their usual – a Grande white flat and a Grande black coffee, no sugar. He paid and waited on the side, looking at his notifications on Twitter and laughing at their fans reaction. These people were good, damn. His name was called and he took the coffee, right after snapping a photo of their coffees – names on display. He made sure that you could see Tessa’s name more than his, and posted the photo on his Instastory, before pocketing his phone and leaving the place and driving to the airport. 

Once the car was parked, he took the time to double-check her flight information and the time, smiling at the fact that he was on time, people would even go and say he was early. He took his phone and looked at the strings of notifications popping up on his screen, most of there were random letters, others were in all caps, and other were just emojis. He had text messages from their family asking if they were actually coming out for real or if it was just another one of their sick jokes. He fired a respond to the family group chat and got out of his car to walk to the arrivals gates.

He stood there, waiting for his girl to come back. He knew how long it took for people to get out of planes, pass security and all of those protocols so even if her flight was flashing landed on the arrivals board, he knew not to get impatient now. He had chosen not to take their coffees with him, and they would most likely crash into each other as soon as she was here and they didn’t need a coffee incident today.

Scott was lost in his thoughts but everything narrowed on one thing the moment she passed the door. She was wearing her hair up in her infamous top knot and looking down, trying to attract as few people as possible. She wasn’t here as Tessa Virtue, half of the most decorated ice dancer, but as Tessa Virtue, woman in love, coming home. She walked faster the second their eyes connected, knowing that Scott wouldn’t move in her direction, not that he didn’t want to but he knew how big it could get. He smiled at her and before he knew what was happening, Tessa had let go of her cart and jumped on him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She had buried her head in his neck, breathing him in after almost two weeks without him. He trusted her to hold herself up, choosing to let his left hand go up to her neck, and his right was running up and down the curve of her back. “Missed you.” murmured Tessa, peppering kisses to his skin.

Scott hadn’t anticipated the rush of emotions coming back to him the moment he felt Tessa in his arms. He was holding onto her, caressing her skin and pressing his lips to her shoulder. Scott had never been good with letting go of his fears regarding Tessa, after all of those years where family, friends and coaches had told him to constantly keep her safe, that she was little tutu and was his responsibility. He pressed another lingering kiss just behind her ear and took a deep breathe in, taking in her natural scent. “Missed you too, T.” He smiled and let go of her, just enough for her to slide down his body, smirking at the way his eyes widened. “I can’t believe you just did that, and also I didn’t actually think you would follow my plan, with the coffee and all.” Tessa giggled and pulled her cart closer to her, the worrier in her coming back. Their hands founds each others and she looked him in the eyes and smirked. Scott could see the amusement in her eyes. “You Flat White is in the car, waiting for you.” Tessa nodded and took the time to look at him, for the first time since she had landed. She took the time to look at his shoes, her favorite pair of jeans he owned and the freaking red flannel with the sleeves rolled up. it was in this moment that Tessa realized what Scott was wearing and her eyes shone bright at him. “We match.” She said, pulling him down to press a kiss to his lips, as if they had done that in public forever instead of for the first time.

Scott knew that this debate over what the perfect shirt was had been worth it, and without thinking he pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

and just like this, Virtue and Moir were out to the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to do the normal pick up story and I chose to mostly write it in Scott's POV which i never do.
> 
> come and let's talk on Twitter - @weavirtue


End file.
